


Little favour

by petra_austria



Category: 1D - Fandom, One Direction, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petra_austria/pseuds/petra_austria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Chrissie reveales that she's still a virgin during truth or dare, Niall decided to help her out with her "little problem"...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little favour

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like my little two shot.
> 
> I’m really new to the One Direction fandom and I haven’t “studied” the guys that much. So please don’t judge my view on the guys too much, it really IS just my view on them.

„Oh shit!”, slipt out of Chrissies mouth as the head of the bottle pointed towards her. “Ooooh, it’s Chrissie’s turn. FINALLY!”, Harry yelled out. “Truth or Dare?”, he asked. “Oh, ehm, I’m gonna go with truth, ‘cause I’m not going to do anything”, she answered and sat back. “Okay, let’s see. What did we always want to know about our sweet Christine?”, Harry tapped his chin with his finger and acted all theatrical about his question. Louis leaned in and whispered something in Harry’s ear. “Oh yeah, that’s good”, Harry laughed and looked back to Chrissie.  
“Christine…”, he began and acted all serious. The other 4 looked from Harry to Chrissie and back. “With how many men did you have sex? AND don’t forget you have to tell the truth”, he reminded her with a serious expression on his face. The other guys laughed out loud and then listened closely for Chrissies answer.  
Chrissie on the other hand, the almost 23 year old assistant/merch girl of One Direction, began to sweat and hectically searched for an excuse in her head. The real true answer to this question was Zero. She never had had sex before, it never came that far. It wasn’t like she didn’t want to have it, but she was not a “beauty” as she would say. She was a chubby, tiny girl who made her way through the world mostly with humor and no boy or man ever liked her enough to rip her clothes off. She couldn’t tell the guys the truth because they would make fun of her. People always made fun of her when they found out about that tiny but important fact about her.  
“That’s a very personal question and I only know you guys for like 2 months. That’s very inappropriate to ask such a question on the work place. You know I can sue you for sexual harassment”, Chrissie started talking just for the sake of going around the question without answering it. “Oh, so many, huh?”, Liam asked and winked at her. She rolled her eyes just to catch Zayn winking at her too, all in a fun and teasing way. “That’s not what I said”, she tried to defend herself, but she knew the guys good enough to know that that’s not going to work. They would not let go. “I just say numbers and you say higher or lower. 5?”, Harry started. “Guys, shut up. It’s none of your business”, Chrissie kept trying to avoid answering that question.  
“Wait a second”, Niall suddenly spoke up and when Chrissie looked at his face, she just knew that he knew. “You never had sex, did you?”, he asked in a non teasing or fun-making way. Chrissie immediately blushed, which the guys noticed. “Oh my god! Really? But aren’t you over twenty?”, Harry asked in shock. “Is it for religious reasons?”, asked Zayn. “Are you a lesbian?”, came from Louis. “Oh my god, SHUT UP!”, Chrissie screamed out. “It just didn’t happen yet, okay? Discussion ends here”, she tried to shut this down. “It’s not okay. You poor girl. If you had balls, they would be about to burst”, Louis didn’t take the advice to shut up. All the guys laughed and Chrissie just looked at him in shock over those words, but she had to admit it was funny.  
Chrissie was about to reply something to that when Paul Higgins, their tour manager showed up. “Guys, cab leaves in 5 for your interview. Get down now”, he said and left again. “Thank god! Let’s go”, Chrissie said, happy for the interruption. She packed up her things and left the room as fast as she could. She tried to play it funny and cool, but she was so embarrassed. She didn’t even want to imagine what they would now think of her.  
“Chrissie, wait!”, Niall came running after her. “What?!”, she turned around and almost shouted at him, but his face made her feel like he wasn’t going to make fun of her. “I’m sorry for how the guys and I reacted. I actually think it’s cool. Too many girls think exactly the opposite. The world needs more girls like you”, he said and made her blush again, but for other reasons. “You mean girls that are sexually frustrated and about to punch everyone in the face?”, she replied. Niall looked a bit surprised by that answer, but then smiled brightly, which she always found adorable. “Sorry, I appreciate your words, but it’s just sad, that’s all it is. There’s nothing heroic about it. It’s not like I have to fight the guys off to maintain it”, she said while walking towards the elevator. The elevator came immediately and she held the door open until everybody got in. “Come on, guys, or Paul will get mad”, she reminded them as some of them were walking very slowly. She wasn’t very keen on spending even a few seconds with all of them in a very tiny elevator, especially after the conversation they just had, but she had to do her job. Which was to make sure the band was where they had to be at any time of the day.  
“It smells so fresh in here. Like no smell had ever touched this elevator”, Louis said with a little side look on Chrissie. She just ignored it. “How do you call that when something’s never been touched before, Harry?”, he asked his friend. “Virgin?”, Harry said with an innocent voice. His upcoming laughter was stopped by Chrissie’s elbow that she slammed into his abs. “Uh”, he let out. “I kinda get the feeling why nobody wants to come near you”, Harry said, rubbing his stomach in pain. “Sorry”, Niall formed silent with his lips in Chrissie’s direction. She gave him half a smile and stared at the little digital screen counting down the floors to the lobby.

At the end of the day, after a long, long day of interviews, Chrissie spent her evening in her hotel room. She was catching up on her favorite TV show on her laptop. This way she tried to zone out the conversation she had with the guys earlier and the comments they made throughout the day. The only one to really shut up about it was Niall and she was very thankful for that. Because if they didn’t stop at some point she would have to kill them and at least 1 direction member would survive to carry on the One Direction legacy.  
Chrissie was lying in bed with a tank top and shorts. Alone in her room was the only time she could dress like that and feel at least a bit comfortable about it. The situation this morning kept her thinking all day long. What she would give to change her situation. She really wanted to finally have sex. 23 is not an age to be proud of one’s virginity. But with who? She was never meeting anybody. Chrissie wasn’t the kind of person who would make the first step to meet someone and she never felt good enough about her body or the way she looked to feel confident enough to do something about it.  
Chrissie had dimmed all the lights in the room. With the only light coming from her computer screen, she slowly dozed off. Almost like the boys, she didn’t get as much sleep as she used to.  
A knocking at the door made her eyes flutter open. She wasn’t sure if she had just dreamed it or it had come from the computer, but then she heard it again. She quickly checked her phone for the time. Almost 11 pm, who could that be? She was still confused from her sudden awakening that she completely forgot what she wore as she opened the door.  
“Hey, Chrissie”, said Niall, standing in front of her door. “Hey Niall. What’s up? Did something happen?”, Chrissie was immediately alarmed. She rubbed her eyes. Something must have happened for Niall to show up at her hotel room, especially at such a late hour. “No, no, everything’s fine. Oh shit, did I wake you?”, he asked as he saw her messy hair and narrow eyes. “No, it’s alright. I just dozed off”, she explained and then a weird silence came over them. “Do you wanna come in?”, she asked. “Uhm, yeah, thanks”, Niall said and walked past her into her room. Chrissie closed the door and walked the few steps towards him. She looked at him with an awaiting expression on her face. It took him a few seconds to continue to talk. “Ehm, I’m here because I wanted to apologize how the guys teased you today. It was not nice and it’s really nothing you have to be ashamed of”, he explained his visit. “That’s sweet of you, especially that you apologize for the guys, but I’m a big girl, I can take it”, she said, walked over to her laptop and closed it.  
When she looked back up, Niall acted weirdly nervous. “Are you alright, Niall? You act weird”, Chrissie mentioned and walked back to him. “Okay, this might sound crazy and all, but I wanna ask you a question and it’s really important that you be absolutely honest”, Niall suddenly said. “I think I was honest enough this morning and I didn’t really benefit from that”, Chrissie replied. “No, but for real now”, Niall said and now stood right in front of Chrissie. She could feel that something had changed in the room. She scrunched her eyebrows. “Oooo-kay?”, Chrissie answered.  
“Do you want to change it?”, he asked. “Change what?”, Chrissie was confused. “The no-sex-thing. Do you want to have sex? Please be honest”, he repeated his question. She looked at his face and searched in his eyes for what he was up to. She waited a few moments before she answered. “Yes, I would like to have sex”, she honestly replied. He looked at her, slightly tapping the fingers of his right hand on his thigh. “But what’s the whole point in asking…”, Chrissie couldn’t stand the silence after his weird question, but got interrupted by Niall kissing her. He was actually kissing Chrissie in the middle of her hotel room. And it felt really good.  
It took Chrissie a moment, when he broke the kiss, to remember herself to breathe again. “Oh”, was the only thing she was able to say. “I want to sleep with you Chrissie”, Niall just said straight forward. Chrissie looked at him with big eyes. And then she just bursted into laughter. “Are you serious? Thank you, but I can do without your pitty fuck, okay?”, Chrissie didn’t take him seriously. She couldn’t believe that someone would want to sleep with her, but Niall? He was in a fucking boyband. He could have ANYONE he wanted, so why her? The only logical explanation was that he was making fun of her.  
“It’s not a pitty fuck. I like you, Chrissie. I always thought you had a boyfriend back home and that’s why I kept a respectful distance. But today, as you told us that you never had sex before, I thought that this was my chance I had to take”, he said and put one hand on her cheek. He came closer for a kiss, but Chrissie looked down, biting her lip and feeling uncomfortable.  
“I’m not exactly what you call a ‘Dream Girl’”, she said and pointed up and down her body. “Depends on who you’re asking”, Niall said and gave her a sweet look which made her feel weird, but in a good way. “If only you would mean that.” “I do. Let me show you how much”, he said and kissed her again. His left hand moved onto her back and pressed her against him, while the thumb of his right hand caressed her cheek.  
In the middle of this, for her, new situation, she suddenly thought about what she was wearing. She was suddenly overaware how her chubby thighs looked in her shorts and she felt uncomfortable which led her body to tense. Niall, of course, felt how her body changed beneath his hands. “What’s wrong? Should I stop?”, he asked her. “No, it’s…I look fat, especially in those shorts”, Chrissie admitted. “Love, the only thing wrong about those shorts is that they’re still on you”, he smiled and put his hands around her waist, hooking his thumbs onto the waistband of her shorts. The feeling of his fingers on her bare skin, so close to her center made her shiver. “Don’t worry about things, Chrissie. Just let go and do what you want to”, he whispered at her ear, also referring to her hands that just hung down at her sides.  
She slowly rose her arms and grabbed the hem of his shirt, then pulled it over his head. He did the same with her tank top and she immediately sucked her belly in. “Don’t, you’re beautiful”, he said, put his hand on her belly and caressed her skin. “You just say that so you can get me into bed”, Chrissie said and gave him a flirty smile. “You’re right, you got me. Let’s get into bed now”, he replied and slowly pushed her towards the bed. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him again. Afterwards she couldn’t say what it was that made it click, but at this moment she just went for it.  
She let herself fall backwards onto the bed and pulled Niall with her. As soon as he had landed on her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled over, so now she was on top. “If we really wanna do this, we need to get those pants off”, she said and bit her lip. “Now, we’re talking”, Niall said and helped her getting his pants off. She dropped them onto the floor right next to the bed and stripped down to her underwear herself. Then she climbed back onto the bed and sat on top of Niall. With just the two thin fabrics between their crotches, she could feel how excited Niall was about all of this. This was the first time she felt something like that BECAUSE of her. And THAT excited her.  
He sat up and started to kiss her neck and then down over her collarbone to the top of her breasts. Normally, she was embarrassed by her big boobs, but now, she couldn’t be more happier by the way Niall looked at them.  
“Do you have condoms here?”, he asked and his voice sounded husky. “Why would I have some? Did you forget our conversation this afternoon? The whole point of this”, she pointed around the room and the dropped clothes, “is that I have no reason to have condoms with me.” “I have some”, Niall said and nodded to his jeans on the floor. “You were pretty confident, huh?”, Chrissie asked and had to smile. “I just hoped for the best.” She got up again and picked a condom out of his pocket. She used that moment to also remove her laptop from her bed. Again, she climbed onto it and kneeled in front of Niall. She ripped the package open with her teeth and kept eye-contact with him. “If I wouldn’t know better, I would say you have done this here before”, Niall said. “Honey, I’m a 23 year old virgin. I learned how to keep me from going insane and watched A LOT of videos. So I kinda know what I’m doing, I just never tried it on another human being. But I’ve tried everything you can do when you’re on your own”, Chrissie said and took the condom out. “So, do you want me to put it on or do you want to do it yourself?”, she asked and looked at him all confident now.  
He scanned her from top down. “God, you’re so hot right now. If I let you put it on, this won’t last too long”, Niall said and she had to giggle like a little girl. She never thought in a million years that she could turn a man on that much. “You’re sweet”, she said and then at his ear, “but if you don’t hurry up, I won’t need you for the big finish.” “Alright then”, he said and slid her off his lap. Chrissie moved backwards to the head of the bed and got comfortable on the pillows. Meanwhile, Niall removed the last bit of clothing he had on. Chrissie had to admit it was weird so see an erect dick for the first time in real life, but because she was the reason it was that way, it turned her on so much more than she already was.  
Niall climbed onto the bed again and crawled over to until his face hovered over hers. “Are you okay?”, he whispered. “Yeah”, she breathed out. She realized that it was now getting serious and felt a bit nervous. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to”, he made sure she was still alright with the situation. “I want to, Niall. I really do”, she answered with a loving smile and kissed him. “Okay, then I’m…doing it”, he said and looked a bit nervous himself. “I have a name”, she joked and had to grin. It took Niall a few seconds to realize that she wasn’t really offended. “I actually never deflowered someone before, so this is new to me too”, he admitted. “But you’re doing really well. Now you just gotta…do it”, Chrissie said. “Oh, so that’s what we’re here for. Thanks for the reminder, I kinda lost track”, Niall said sarcastically. “Oh, just shut up and fuck me, Niall”, Chrissie said and leaned up to kiss him. At that moment he finally thrusted into her and made her gasp for air.  
It hurt, but just a little. He gave her some time to adjust to him and then slowly started moving. After a few thrusts it started to feel really good and Chrissie could relax and actually enjoy it. “Oh Niall”, she moaned and held onto his arms he had laid next to her head. “Is it okay? Are you feeling good? Should I stop?”, he fired questions at her. “Shut up and fuck me”, Chrissie hissed at him and tilted her head back as he picked up speed.  
This really started to feel more than good and Chrissie was overwhelmed by the feeling of someone else in the act. The weight of his body on top of her, his breath on her neck, his pelvis pounding against hers.  
“Are you close?”, Niall asked after a few minutes with a shaky voice and heavy panting. “I don’t know, it’s so different from when I do it myself…but good different”, she quickly reassured him. “Okay…then…let’s try it from this angle”, he said, picked himself up on his arms a bit and kept on moving. “OH YES, that’s it”, Chrissie screamed out. Her breathing got heavier and heavier as he sped up. “Go faster”, she said out of breath. “I got a better idea”, he said, leaned down and picked her up so that they ended up in a sitting position. “OH GOD!”, she screamed out again as he got even deeper. She quickly moved up and down and had wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands in his blonde-dyed hair. Now she definitely felt something. Something big coming towards her. “Now I’m close…I-I think I’m cuming…oh Niall, I’m cuming”, she panted and moved even quicker. She didn’t really notice how his body tensed as well as he came beneath her. As the orgasm hit her, she just stopped moving and let her muscles tighten around him. She had closed her eyes and pressed herself against Niall, holding onto him like he was a life ring on a sinking ship.  
They both caught their breath, remaining in this position. As Niall wanted to speak up, she stopped him. “Shh, don’t ruin the moment”, she said and kissed him to keep him from talking. After a few moments she got up so he can remove the condom. She slipped under the covers and was suddenly aware of her very naked and still very chubby body. As Niall came back from the bathroom he stopped. “What are you doing? Were you cold?”, he asked. “Yeah…let’s just say I was cold”, Chrissie responded and pulled the sheet up even more. “Really? Still?”, he asked and came over, still very naked himself. “Oh shut up, you look awesome, you don’t have those problems”, she said, being a bit bitchy. So he just came over to the bed and laid on top of her with the sheet still between them. “I think you look absolutely stunning”, he complimented her. “You just say that because you slept with me”, she replied, but blushed a bit. “Come here”, he said and pulled Chrissie’s head up a bit so he could kiss her. And what a kiss it was.  
“Do you want me to spend the night?”, he asked a few minutes later. “Do you want to?”, she answered with a question. “It would be nice not to sleep alone for a change”, he said and for a second she got lost in his blue eyes. “Where does Zayn think you are?”, she asked since those two were sharing a room. “He was on the phone with Perrie when I left, I think he didn’t even notice”, Niall told her. “I’d love to have you here, but I don’t wanna risk it for you to be seen sneaking out of my room tomorrow morning. You know how strict Paul is with those kind of things”, she said and actually felt a bit scared to lose her job if anybody found out what just had happened in this room.  
“Okay, I understand, but…”, he got up and looked for his pants, “I hate to leave you like this, all…naked and sexy as you are”, he winked at her as he picked them up and she got a lovely view at his pale bum. She sat up and wrapped the sheet around her body. She carried it with her as she followed him to the door. “And you don’t have to call, I know where you are”, she joked around. “And I know exactly where you are”, he had turned around and pulled her close for another kiss. She really liked the taste of his lips.  
As he opened the door, she held him back at his arm. “Niall, wait”, she said and came close to him. “Thanks for doing that for me”, she almost whispered. “It was my pleasure…really”, he winked at her and gave her a deep and hot kiss as a goodbye. She allowed herself to watch him go down the corridor to the elevators, but before he could turn around, she stepped back inside and closed the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you liked it and if you would like to read more of Chrissie and Niall =)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
